Need Pt 1
by TerribleChoices2712
Summary: Harry and Ron's first night back together for their fifth year after summer holidays. Needless to say things get heated. Set in Gryffindor common room. Smut/Yaoi/Angry Top Ron. Harry Loves it. Dirty talking as things build up. 980 words. 18 Only.


Need

I don't own these characters or any of that

Part 1

H/R

Harry stared into the distance, he felt the cool draft on his legs as he looked onto the Scottish highlands from his common room balcony. It was a clear summer night. The moons reflection off the lake cast the valley with a comfortable glow. He heard shuffling behind him, followed by the heat of his best friend pulling him by the waist from behind into his body. Harry felt Ron's hard nipples against his back. He stepped back further and felt Ron's other hard place just below the small of his back. Harry wished he didn't have either of their boxer shorts in the way. He nudged back a bit further trying to get his friend to succumb to the friction.

"Bloody Hell, Harry, don't be a fucking tease", Ron grinned as he gave Harry what he wanted and slid his cock further up Harry's back. He wanted to take the raven haired boy again so badly. This is what Ron wanted to do forever, each and every minute of every day. He didn't want Harry to stop rolling his curvy hips into him, he didn't want Harry to stop whimpering his name when he reached a soft spot, he didn't want Harry to let go of his arse with both hands trying to keep Ron locked in him.

"We fucked like just 5 minutes ago, how are we this horny already?" Ron asked genuinely confused at the wonders of teenage lust.

"We're meant to go together, Ron, like two pieces in a puzzle. I'm pretty sure your penis was made for my hole."

"Oh yea?" Ron said grinning, "Well this penis can take any hole it wants without your permission". He then grabbed a handful of the skinnier boy's arse and whispered almost threateningly in his left ear, "This, however, is mine and only mine. Understood?" Harry nodded his head eagerly, this power play was really pushing him to the edge. Ron then moved his hand around to cup Harry's balls over his boxers. The boy who lived bit his lip hard, trying to supress his moan. Ron then started slowly licking Harry's left ear, up and down the ridges while playing with the balls in his hand. Harry was in heaven. Ron's long wet licks really turned Harry on more when he thought about all the places that tongue had been…

"OWW!" Harry recoiled a bit from the bite the bigger lad just gave his ear lobe. Harry couldn't move though, wrapped tightly in Ron's muscular arms. Harry then felt a sudden pressure build up in his right testicle which was so pleasurable it bordered on pain. Ron had started to squeeze his ball between his thumb and index fingers. Harry couldn't take it anymore and he actually screamed this time, "AAAAAHH, ROOONNN! FUUUUUCCKKKK!" Harry tried to keel over from the pain but Ron held him steady and continued squeezing and attacking his ear. Harry was so exasperated he pushed himself back onto Ron's body and there grinded his arse cheeks into Ron's leaking cock.

Ron went back to fondling Harry's testicles and was humming now, the vibrations on his ear let Harry know Ron was really into this and needed the release as much as he did. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to touch his lover's sex, praise the organ that was his maker.

"Fuck, Ron. Please, I need you to take me again, I need to feel your massive cock fill me again. It's so empty without you…" Harry turned his head to look at Ron. His cascading ginger locks and deep, full red lips and sweet blue eyes made him look truly like one of god's creations. But right now his eyes were hungry, staring at Harry like a lion stares at a deer.

"Pull down your underwear. Slowly", Ron ordered. Harry stepped forward and immediately felt the cold seep into his bones again. Ron took in Harry's skinny frame. He'd definitely grown since their fourth year. His back muscles were more defined, his calves had a sharper edge to them. What most pleased Ron was that Harry's arse had some extra curvature to it and was unexpectedly softer. _Still tight as a virgin though,_ Ron thought to himself.

Harry wanted to see Ron's face when he slid his underwear down so he looked back to see Ron standing with a tent held up by his horse cock. _Must be at least 9 inches by now. Definitely feels like it. These Weasleys are all so blessed._ Harry started pulling his boxer band over his ass crack, slowly… Really slowly, enjoying Ron's eyes getting darker and hungrier. He bent down to make sure Ron had the perfect view of his pink aching hole. As he slipped them over his entrance, Harry felt the full effect of the cold. The heat was slowly leaving his hole, the chill touching his balls, making them retract a little, still a little sore from Ron's escapades. Harry noticed Ron's hand was now shoved down his underwear, tugging at his meat. He ran his other hand down his abs slowly from his neck then went back up to caress his pecs. Ron then started pinching his nipples and went further down and seemed to be fondling his hairy balls. Harry could've come right there and then. To think that Ron was getting off on his little show was, again, arousing Harry to no end. Harry started making circles round his hole with his index finger, occasionally slipping the tip in, all the while staring at his best friend's Adonis body, slightly bent inwards making his muscles more pronounced.

"Right, enough. I'm going to fuck you blind." With that Ron walked forward and took his uncut cock out of his boxers.


End file.
